Cheers Again
by Dav85
Summary: 16 Years after the End of Cheers Gouvenor Woody Boyd and Senator Kelly Gaines-Boyd go in Retirement and buy and re-open the Cheers


Cheers Again

Starring

Personal

Woody Harrelson as Woody Boyd

Jackie Swanson as Kelly Gaines Boyd

Angus T. Jones as William Henry "Willy" Boyd

Rhea Perlman as Carla Tortelli

Josh Lozoff as Gino Tortelli

Leah Remini as Serafina Tortelli

Guests

George Wendt as Norm

John Ratzenberger as Cliff

Paul Lee Willson as Paul

Seth Rogen as Seth

James Franco as Jimmy

Emilio Estevez as Emilio

Alexis Arquette as Wanda

Big Head Todd as Gagner

Re-Running Characters

Dan Hedaya as Nick Tortelli

Timothy Williams as Anthony Tortelli

Jarrett Lennon as Ludlow Tortelli

Jessica Simpson as Vixen Tortelli

Martin Starr as Marvin Glockheimer

Laura Marano as Pauleta

Larry Thomas as Rashir

Michael Richards as Grottlebarner

Eddie Murphy as himself

Yul Vazquez as Bob

John Paragon as Cedric

Jane Lynch as Linda

Sofía Vergara as Ramona

Denise Crosby as Silvy

In the First Episode the famous Politican Couple Gouvenour Woody Boyd and Senator Kelly Gaines Boyd retire from their Agencys the were honourful farewelled buy President Murphy and other famous Politicans in a Great Gala with lot a Press present

Eddie Murphy: "A great Farewell to the greatest Politican Couple of the American History"

A Reporter scream: "What's with the Clintons"

Eddie Murphy: "They don't count because they don't sleep together anymore"

The Reporter sits down "Im done"

They settle down with their 16 year Old fat and Lazy Son Willy in a Suburb of Boston and live a semi-retirement Suburban Life as they come in with the Taxi they are enpackage as they finish with that they begin their Life

Woody cuts the Grass, watch drunken Football and plan a Vendetta with his getting Older and search for Some Peace instead the loud and expensive Manhattan Gay Latino Couple Neighbor's Cedric and Bob they look at each other grimmy like Enemys when he is painting the House while Cedric and Boy builds a Dog House

Kelly cook some Pancakes and after that she go out and chat at the Garden Fence with the other Suburban Mums Linda, Ramona and Silvie about the Sexual Escapedas of the Other Mums

Linda: "Do you here what Sheila have down"

Silvie: "No what"

Linda: "She had a ménage a trois with Julio the Gardener and Billy the Plumber while she blowin Ronny the Cable Guy's Dick"

Ramona: "That horny Bitch"

as a Big Desperate Housewives Fan Kelly feelin compfortable and laugh with them

while Willy eats a lot of Pancakes and order some Family Pizza for himself, watch Cow & Chicken and Dexter's Laborety at Cartoon Network and play Halo 3 on the X-Box the Pizza comes he give no Tip and eat them while he watch Wrestling

they are happy but soon they decide that this is not Enough and the need some Improvement in their Life

One Day Woody walk down the Street and came down to the Cheers and see a Sign who tell that the Bar is to Sell and so he calls the Real Estate Agent and meet with him before the Cheers the Real Estate Agent is a freaky hibbly Guy in a Hawaii-Shirt a scuff Brown Jacket and too short Brown Trousers

Real Estate Agent Grottlebarner: "Are you Woody"

Woody: "Do you didn't know me i am the Former Gouvenor"

Grottlebarner: "Gouvenor of what"

Woody"Massachusets"

Grottlebarner"What's Massachusets"

Woody"The State you life in are you really that stupid even i know that"

Grottlebarner"See i don't care in which State i live in because i don't like States and i don't care for them"

Woody"That's Obvious"

Grottlebarner"What's with the Deal"

Woody is that enthuiastic that he buy the Cheers without bargain "I take it" the Real Estate Agent is very happy too shake his Hand and says "We have a Deal"

He comes home and tell the Family "I have the perfect Idea to improve our Boring Life that we stucked in the Moment we were Bar Owners i buyed the Cheers today" Willy asks "What's the Cheers" and Kelly says "Thats a Bar your Father worked in the 80's and the Early 90's" they all happy with the Idea and so they are the new Owners of the Cheers

They move in and soon as they put a Waitress searched on the Window there is Carla and ask for Work

Carla: "Im back in Woody"

Woody: "Thats great Carla we just need a Bartender"

Carla: "I know the right Guy my Son Gino"

Woody: "Hey i didn't see him for a long Time whats the little Rascal doin"

Carla: "He's released from Jail today"

Woody: "Well everybody did Mistakes he's in too that's great lets celebrate this"

Carla: "You don't need a Waitress too"

Woody: "Im sure we need a Diane in Here"

Carla: "Jesus not that bad my Daughter Serafina is bad enough"

Woody: "Great she's on Board too"

And so she calls Gino and Serfina with her Handy

Carla: "Hey Gino i got Work for you" and "Hey Seranfina i got Work for you"

and they both come in the Bar too and begin their Work

In this Moment Norm comes in and everybody screams "Hi Norm"

Norm: "Hi Folks gimme some Beer Woody" and then "It is possible that i am in the Cheers i thought it was closed for 16 Years"

Woody: "It was closed Mr. Petersen but now its reopenend"

Norm: "Thats good Lets celebrate this with Free Beer i think"

Woody: "Ok Mr. Petersen because it's you"

The Second Guest who comes in is Emilio a Garbageman who sits down shake his Bandana out says

"Thats a lot of Chemical Dust in the Garbage gimme some Beer Bartender to wash that out of my Lungs"

and Gino cone some Beer and shakes it over the Bar

The next Guests who comes in are Seth and Jimmy too Slackers who sitting down totally stoned and order some Beers and try to flirt with Serafina

Jimmy: "Hey you mediterran Fire wanna burn me with your hot Flames"

but she blocks out "In your Dreams"

Seth: "You can count on it"

Serafina anwers sniffy: "Get Some Shower and get Clean than lets talk again"

Seth: "Its just a Matter of Time"

Jimmy: "So say I"

Carla: "And that Time didn't went too long"

Cliff and Paul come in and

Cliff says "Wow the Cheers got open again and theres Norm why you not call us and tell us that Norm"

Norm "I got no Time must drink"

Willy sits next to Norm look at him and for now one he is Role Model he is to sort of Fat Drunk that he will be in this Age

Carla aks Woody "Do we have Green Olives"

Cliff: "Do you know that Green Olives are Black Olives that painted Green for real"

Paul: "Cliff shut up you tellin this stupid Storys for many Years i can stand it anymore"

Emilio: "He's right Cliff shut up"

Cliff: "What do you want Garbageman you don't even wearing a real Uniform"

Norm: "Cliff at least he wears his incompleted Uniform officially you wearing yours illegal you not a Mailman anymore"

Cliff: "In my Heart i will ever be a Mailman and no court order will hold me from that"

as next Marvin comes in a gawky Nerd with Glasses who is Willys Math Tutor and Seth and Jimmy laugh because he was in their School

Seth screams "Hey Loser i never thought that i see you in a Bar"

Jimmy "Well perhaps in a Gay Bar"

Marvin looks angry but don't have the Guts to say something

Kelly "Willy get ready for your Math Turtoring"

Willy "But i want stay here with Norm"

Kelly: "No i don't let you be throw the Way of a Fat Drunk its nothing against you Norm"

Norm "Its ok i am a Fat Drunk"

Kelly: "Be more like Marvin"

she looks at Marvin and he looking extremly nerdy so she says

Kelly: "Well perhaps not like Marvin but defintly not like anyone in this Bar"

And everybody says "Hey" and she said

Kelly: "You know what i mean"

and so the Boys sit down on the Table and Marvin tutors Willy Math Seranfina is bored and so she turns the music on hot tropical Rhytms and shes dancin to that very sexy Seth, Jimmy and Emilio are howling Norm and Paul are starring

Cliff:"Do you know that tropical rhytms are aborignial made to stay the Thunder God away

Paul:"That matters nobody shut up and enjoy the Show"

The Men are still howling and heckling and Serafina enjoys the Attention but she had this

"You can watch it but you can't get it"

Look even the Boys watching but Kelly goes to them

Kelly: "Watch in your Book"

Willy: "No i want watch the Stripper"

Kelly: "That's no Stripper thats our Waitress"

In this Moment the Owner of the Iranian Restaurant who replaced Melvins Rashir comes down and scream very angry

Rashid:"What is that Noise my Guests want to hear the slow and soft Rhytms of Persian Folklore while the enjoy my grandious Persian Cooking and nothing else"

Woody: "Im sorry Mr. Rashid we don't border your Guests anymore"

Carla: "But maybe the border themself"

Rashid: "Say nothing about my Customers Cher for the Poor"

Carla: "I can't say something about nothing thats are your Customers just like you a bunch of Chromosomes who counts Nothing like bad Saddam Look-a-Likes"

Rashid: "In my Country you will get hit with a Whip for such blasphemic Words"

Carla: "In my Country you get spanked for such Mustach by the Way cog the Mustard out of it you look like the Guy from Canibal Holocaust"

Rashid: "Ive done with that i just advised to make you to my Third Wife but that will never happen it's your own Fault"

Carla laughs: "What are the others a Donkey and a Chicken"

Rashir leave angry the Cheers and go back upstairs in his Restaurant

Carla:"One Idiot lesser lets move forward Cliff you the Next"

Woody: "No Carla we need our Customers to exist"

Carla: "Ok you right Woody just be quiet Cliff and drink more Beer"

Kelly:"More Beer than that"

Paul:"He don't drink that much he is still one Step beyond a Norm Petersen"

Norm:"That's Right im Undefeatable"

in this Moment Pauls Chair crush down everybody laughs

Paul: "This Chairs are not that anymore they where 16 Years ago"

Norm spotts "Maybe it is why you as double as fat as 16 Years ago"

In this Moment his Chair crush too

Norm: "Ok maybe the Chairs are not that anymore they been 16 Years ago

In this Moment the Transvestite Wanda comes in and sit at the Bar she order her Drink

Wanda: "One Bloody Mary please Sweet Boy"

Gino: "Allright Mr. Dracula"

Wanda: "Mrs. Dracula please"

Gino fix it and give it to her

Cliff is smilin and winking at her she is smilin and winking back

Norm "You know that she had a bigger Stick than you"

Cliff loose his Smile and turn back

In this Moment Gagner comes in a big and strong but soft and shy Guy with Akne and a Afro wearing a Muscle Shirt he sit down

Gagner: "One Beer please"

Gino: "Allright Mr. Frankenstein"

Gagner looking a little bit angry but then his Look wandering to the Transvestite and they both fall in Love for the First Look while Gino fix the Beer and want to give it to Gagner but he have only Eyes for Wanda

Gagner: "You are so beautiful"

Wanda gets red: "Oh thank you Mr. Charming you look cute too"

Gagner:"Want to leave this Bar after that Drink with me and have some Fun"

Wanda:"I want Nothing More than that"

and so they leave together holding Hands

Gino:"So we have a new strange Couple in her"

Carla:"Not as that strange as Cliff and his right Hand"

Paul laughs

Carla:"Or Paul and his Hoover"

Paul didn't laugh anymore but than he reminds of something

Paul: "I remember when you were my Hoover"

Carla try to attack paul but Woody hold her back

Woody:"What a Circus i missed that so im glad that i have this back"


End file.
